Shoes come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, functionalities, and purposes. While it is relatively easy to remove many types of shoes, it may not be so simple to put all such shoes back on again. Instead, many shoes require several steps to put the shoes on, including lacing and tying the shoes, using other fasteners, or the like, and such steps may include loosening and/or untying shoes that were not properly loosened or untied the last time the shoes were worn. In addition, many shoes require a shoe horn to make it easier to get the shoe on.